This proposal for a program project brings together a multidisciplinary team to evaluate the behavioral and biological consequences of chronic exposure to multiple environmental agent inorganic lead and carbon monoxide. A complex animal exposure model is described whereby either the male, and female, or both parents are exposed to lead acetate prior to mating. Some mothers will then also be exposed to carbon monoxide during gestation and lactation. The biological consequences of these chronic exposures will be investigated through behavioral, neurochemical, physiological and immunological techniques in the offspring. Three projects are concerned with measurement in neonates of neuromuscular development, mother infact interaction, the development of the startle reflex, and in the adult animal of social behavior and complex learning ability. These measures will be correlated in three projects with alterations in neurotransmitter systems and cyclic nucleotides. Additional projects will measure: the viability of the cerebral circulation as well as its ability to respons to environmental insult; the reporductive capacity of the exposed male offspring and alterations in the reproductive system; long-term changes in the immune system of the exposed offspring; lead tissue burdens as well as the kinetics of chronic lead administration in adult and young animals; and brain tissue levels with atomic absorption techniques and their correlation with regional distribution by electron probe analysis. The propose of these ten projects is the (1) determine the toxic effects of chronic low level exposures to lead and carbon monoxide, (2) to determine the role of lead exposed male and/or felale parents on the viability of the offspring, (3) to determine the additional hazards of multiple exposures with carbon monoxide during critical periods of development, (4) to arrive at a better understanding of the effects of multiple exposures in order to prodived the necessary scientific data base for setting human exposure levels.